Doctors Gut Feeling
by kiylitier
Summary: When the Doctor get's a gut feeling before and throughout a scientific exploration to a planet that had been dormant for a long time. But when Spock sends an intercom message to McCoy's office, the doctors gut begins to tell him something is wrong. Why had Spock gone to extreme to get the doctor to meet him in private?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of these characters etc. It is just a random idea that I decided to use the characters to create a plot line. Please note I may not be able to update regularly due to me publishing a novel next month aka this month technically. Depending on how long the last bit's of editing take.**_

_**Please enjoy and I would thoroughly enjoy any reviews. (please note reviews may remind me to get writing as well!)**_

* * *

McCoy frowned as he walked along the corridor towards sickbay. He had a quiet day, too quiet. Jim had gone down to a planet below with Spock for scientific research but Jim had ordered Bones to stay aboard. Though McCoy was glad he wasn't having his body dematerialized, he had fear rattling within his gut. Everything was going fine, completely fine. Fine isn't something normal for McCoy. For the team to go down to the planet without and return without a single scratch was like a miracle to McCoy. Every single time they went down, at least one would return with no broken noses… no scratches, bruises was just beyond belief. McCoy knew it was more than a gut feeling, something was nagging at him yet he couldn't understand what. He knew Spock and Jim wouldn't talk to him so he had to find out another way. Waiting for the doors to whoosh open, McCoy let his mind ponder. Chekov also went with the team down to the planet. Maybe he could draw something from the ensign. Bones knew he'd get something to snitch up the man he liked to call kid. The pain in the arse captain that always got himself in trouble but tugged the heart strings of the doctor. No matter what he tried to do, he couldn't let go of the kid. Ever since meeting James T Kirk on the shuttle for those joining the federation, he couldn't shrug him off. Walking into sickbay, McCoy nodded to nurse Chapel then walked over to his desk. Though by having no injuries to treat he could catch up on all the paperwork he was behind on. McCoy liked to keep up to date with his work but after the last mission he was very behind. Jim had managed to drag Spock through a group of unsettled colonists who decided they didn't want to follow the federation's way. Any sight of federation and they would kill on the spot. The green blooded hobgoblin managed to get himself a nasty concussion along with a broken wrist, and numerous amount of internal damage. With pots luck Jim managed to drag Spock to the good old fashioned country doctor from the transporter room to sickbay without even realising what he had done. Okay Jim had gotten Spock to bones quickly, refusing to let any men or women help him bring Spock to sickbay. Jim had walked out with a strained back but after a panic attack over a hypospray he was soon dealt with. Bones relieved the kid back to his room and continued throughout the night to bring Spock back through. McCoy gave it to Spock's Vulcan physiology that helped keep him alive. With his liver where his heart should be he escaped narrowly. Yet the Vulcan still took a week to fully recover from the intense damage he suffered. Now Mccoy was staring at the paperwork from the incident. He had tried to bring himself round to do it multiple times but couldn't get the time. There was always someone in engineering that managed to burn their hands following Scotty's orders along with a bit of their own, or Scotty's experiments going wrong. McCoy always seemed to end up with the odd cases whenever he was on shift. Any other shift and they would have quite peaceful shifts. McCoy had decided that it was his country doctor luck that ended up with him having busy shifts. Picking up a PADD he walked over to his office chair. Sitting down he relaxed and began to look at the PADD.

A whirl sounded in the air.

"Spock to Doctor McCoy".

Sighing McCoy looked to the intercom. Pressing the familiar button he knew his gut was telling him something is about to happen. Especially when Spock speaks to him over the intercom and not face to face. Gulping down the newly formed lump in his throat McCoy began to address Spock.

"McCoy here Spock, what seems to be the problem?"

Waiting for Spock to reply felt like forever. Why couldn't he have just come to sickbay to approach Mccoy face to face.

"Doctor, would you mind to come to my quarters, it is a personal matter but important. "

Growling under his breath McCoy stood up over the console.

"I'm on my way Spock."

By the time McCoy made his way towards Spock's quarters his mind was already creating different scenarios. Easing his pace as he made his way to knock on Spock's door, he jumped back as the doors opened with Spock standing there before he could even knock.

"Please doctor, come in. I do not wish to tell my worries to the whole ship"

Nodding to Spock, Mccoy followed Spock's lead into the quarters and stood by Spock's bed. Spock pointed to the chair by McCoy's side.

"Please sit doctor, I know this will be hard to discuss. I am sorry I could not come to you sooner doctor, but I could not let you be aware of the situation whilst the captain was around."

Instantly McCoy's body stepped backwards and stood tall.

"What has that kid done now Spock?"

Spock looked to McCoy and nodded understanding that he would not sit.

"I believe you should be aware for medical reasons that everything did not go to plan on the planet doctor…"

Instantly as soon as Spock mentioned something went wrong and it involved Jim, his heart began to sink. What happened this time that the kid didn't let him know? Weren't they good friends by now? Hadn't McCoy got the message through to the captain that he was to go to him even if something had slightly gone wrong, or felt off. Had McCoy not made it clear to him now? Instantly McCoy began to feel anger against the kid until he knew the truth was. Jim wouldn't have come to sick bay no matter what he tried. Most of the time, Bone's had to drag Jim off the bridge by force or with the help of Spock after chasing him many times around the bridge. James T Kirk had a large fear for everything within any reach of the sickbay. Looking to Spock, McCoy began to wonder how deep the kid was to the point Spock had to suddenly dragged the country doctor who he also tried to avoid at times of physical's to his very own personal quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy stood looking into Spocks eyes. Though he doesn't admit to showing emotions, he was obviously radiating them. Fear, anger, worry. Something had happened to get Spock in this state and the doctor had a big bet it involved the captain.

"Doctor, when we arrived the captain ordered us to split up and begin to research the plants and surroundings but to keep contact with another at all times. If any problems then to use the communicator to hail the team."

Spock sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. His hands resting unusually on his lap clasping one another in a tight grip.

"Everything was going well, Sulu and I had noted many new plant species… That's when we noticed no-one had called in so the logical thing to do was hail the team and call in. Everybody but the captain had checked in within minutes. When we tried to hail the captain we only received static."

Spock looked to the doctor, hurt in his eyes.

"I managed to trace his communicator doctor… But when I got there…"

Spock looked back down, not being able to bare showing his emotions to McCoy. What he had seen had shook him, his half human side wanted to scream out.

"It's the captain doctor… Jim… He was laying there. Against a rock, he looked dead doctor. Like when Scotty showed me him lying in the reactor chamber. He was muttering something but I couldn't make it out doctor"

McCoy looked at Spock, his heart sinking deep. Slowly he slipped into the chair.

"Well then. What is it? Get on with it Spock! I am a doctor not a mind reader!"

Instantly as Spock's face shot up to look at McCoy, McCoy instantly regretted the remark.

"Sorry Spock… I didn't mean it like that. Please continue"

Spock nodded and looked back to his hands.

"Doctor, the captain… Jim. He was shaking, we held him down and kept trying to get him to look at us but it took seven point zero three minutes. Though I am sure he was fitting doctor, he seemed to not be the same after. I tried to speak to him, I tried to mind meld but he wouldn't let me touch him to the point he pushed me back doctor "

McCoy's brain racked the information. Jim having a seizure was serious, the fact it was over three minutes worried him. Why hadn't Jim come to him?! Why would he push Spock away, they were close friends.

"Why you fool Spock! Why didn't you bring him to me? You know yourself he wouldn't come unless dragged… We have to go get him now in case he has brain damage!"

McCoy jumped up out of his chair only to meet Spock on his feet blocking the way to the door.

"What are you waiting for? I have a patient to go find and drag his sorry ass down to med bay Spock"

Spock frowned then looked at McCoy.

"You need to finish hearing me doctor, please"

The emotion waved out of Spock. His body shaking himself. His hands trembled as something washed through him. He pointed to the seat and McCoy got the order. He sat down looking at Spock hoping he would hurry up before they find Jim brain dead.

Spock slowly sat back down in his and leant forwards.

"Once the captain came round, he was refusing to have any help at all doctor. He got up and started walking towards a cave. Inside was a dead animal that I could not recognise. He admitted he hit his head but wasn't knocked out and required no attention, that he was shaking from the adrenaline from killing the beast. I had tried to… render him unconscious to bring to you when we got teleported back up but he was already out the door going up to bridge."

McCoy nodded as Spock relayed what happened. It was Jim's luck to always find trouble, but now it was his duty to go find the captain.

Rising out the chair McCoy stood once more.

"Let's find him Spock, and make sure out captain truly is okay."

Nodding Spock stood up but grabbed McCoys arm.

"Doctor… When we were about to beam up. I noticed the captain trembling with, what I would class as tremendous fear."

McCoy looked at the fear in Spock. He knew something was going on with Jim.

"I am worried doctor, finding him in that state, and the fact whenever I mention your name, or try convince or force him to med bay he's off quicker than normal. Planned each escape from it. I can't get near him doctor."

McCoy watched the emotion roll off of Spock. He quickly hushed himself and fell in step behind McCoy as they walked towards the elevator. Not once after they left the room did Spock talk. He was obviously trying to keep hushed up and calm his emotion. As the elevator doors opened McCoy walked straight to the captain's chair. Before he even realized, Jim wasn't in the chair. Instead it was Sulu.

"Sulu where is the captain"

McCoy's voice was serious and stern, He needed Jim now and he didn't want to be messed about.

"He's gone back to his quarters doctor, he ordered Scotty to be ready to beam him back to the planet alone"

McCoy turned around hot on his heels. Straight away he walked into the elevator ordering it to take him to the teleporter. If that kid had any hopes in going alone then he had something coming.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is a bit of a mind bobbling chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy the little twist I decided to bring into it ;)**_

_**Kiyli**_

* * *

Mccoy quickly made his way towards the transporter knowing Kirk would be fast. He needed to ensure his friend, his captain wasn't going to pull any of the usual stunts he liked to do. As McCoy rounded the corner with Spock walking behind at the same pace, they spotted Captain Kirk about to walk into the transporter room.

"Jim! You better get that ass of yours here right now before I drag your sorry ass to medbay kid."

Instantly the man looked up to see McCoy. He shook as he realised it wasn't going to be easy getting out of this one. He noticed McCoy's hand wrapped tightly around a hypo ready to probably stun his arse. Quickly he took off running into the transportation room, ensuring the door was locked behind him. He heard Spock and McCoy banging against the door trying to override it quickly. Jim walked straight to the teleporter pads and looked to Mr Scott.

"Beam me now Scotty"

Scotty stared at Jim shocked. How could the Captain lock his Commander and Chief Medical Officer out of the transporter room. It was unusual for Jim to behave like this around his friends.

"Mr Scott that is an order"

Scotty looked at his captain and nodded. He tapped the controls taking his time trying to concentrate. Just as he finished setting the co-ordinates the transporter door opened. Mr Spock was running to Scotty's side as he began to energise.

"Mr Scott I suggest you bring the captain back now or be prepared to be escorted to the brig"

Scotty looked at the Vulcan in horror. He was sure this wouldn't cause him to end up in the brig. After all, all he had done was followed the doctor's orders. Trying to focus on the transporter he nodded and began to work on reversing the effect. Just as he began to try bring what he thought was the captain back, the transporter red light began to flash.

"No no no! I shall not loose thy cap'in!"

Swearing in his Scottish accent, scotty tried to work against the controls. He was looking the captain to another force. Within seconds Mr Spock was by his side both trying to work against the machine to get their captain back by their side. Both of them looked at the transporter as they realised it wasn't just one person, their captain being beamed down and back. There was a second. Both looked up instantly realising that their old fashioned country doctor was nowhere to be seen. Swearing they both fought against the force to try bring them back but as soon as Scotty began to retract the beam, the console shot into flames. Both the men tried to fight against the flames for the last few seconds until finally, on the screen revealed that they had lost the captain.

"Mr Scott. I do hope you realise that the captain was unfit for teleporting… Let alone should the captain go alone. Even if it was an order. You should always try to ensure that the captain is to be escorted. Now we have a battle on our hands to get both the captain and McCoy back"

Scotty looked to the Vulcan and gulped. He knew this would cause a big problem for him in engineering to get their captain back. The teleporter was fried and it would take some time to be fixed, even with Chekov's help.

oOoOoOo

Jim sat up pushing a heavy Bones off of his chest.

"Bones get off of me! You fool!"

Bones growled under his voice as he jumped back on Jim forcing him down and holding him still.

"I hope you realise, CAPTAIN. That you are unfit for duty, you failed to come for a physical when needed so I am relieving you of duty Jim."

Growling Bones let go of a shocked captain. He watched the anger flare in the young kids face. No matter how much he cherished that kid, Jim had pushed it too far this time. Bones got to his feet and stared around him. The planet's sun was beating down on them. They were in the desert by a cave. Bones turned to Jim who was shivering but trying to get to his feet. He was on his hands and knee's trying to get up but slipped back down and crumpled into a ball. As Bones walked to Jim's side and put a hand on his back, he noticed a sticky sensation. Slipping up his top he noticed the crimson stained star fleet under top. He lifted it slightly to see three gaping wounds in Jim's back.

"Son of a bitch… Jim why the hell didn't you tell me?! How long did you think you could carry on with these wounds? No wonder you can't bloody get up you fool"

Bones hauled the captain up in his arms, like a bridals cradle.

"Dammit Jim, you need to eat more. And don't expect me to be your buggy for the day"

Swearing more under his breath McCoy began to carry Jim towards the cave when two beasts slowly appeared at the caves mouth. Phaser fire hit the beasts causing them to drop. By the time he turned around his mouth dropped. Bones looked the two men up and down. Ambassador Spock… Spock Prime and…

"Oh well this is a smart idea you pointy eared green blooded-"

"Doctor McCoy please, this is going to be hard enough to explain to the other two"

McCoy looked at the man next to Spock Prime. The man looked like himself but older, at least twenty years older.

"Mc…McCoy? As in Leonard McCoy?"

"Sorry Doctor, but this is McCoy from my universe."

Both McCoy's looked at each other shocked before looking to Spock Prime.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello all,**_

_**Sorry it is a bit of a short chapter. I have been busy trying to get my novel up to scratch ready for publishing. I am trying to update all of my fanfiction at the moment as well so hopefully whilst i'm holiday next week i can write a few chapters of each. Please enjoy :)**_

* * *

Mccoy held the young Jim in his arms staring at Spock Prime and the older him. He couldn't help but laugh at how good he looked as an old country styled doctor at the looks of it. _At least I kept the country doctor style_ Mccoy chuckled to himself then looked down as Jim groaned in pain. He looked up at Mccoy holding him and frowned like an infant caught asleep with chocolate around their face.

"Bones.."

Both Mccoy's and Spock primes eyebrows rose. They all couldn't help but chuckle as Jim blinked like an innocent toddler whilst being cradled in the younger Mccoy's arms. Feeling the weight of Jim, Mccoy took him over to a rock near the cave and laid him down on it. His heart strings tore as he watched the pain writher through Jim as he set him on the rock. The gasp and whimper escaping the captains mouth pulled all their strings. Pulling the hypo out of his pocket, Mccoy quickly pushed it against his neck and released the sedative he hoped to give Jim before they were beamed down. He watched carefully as the older Mccoy walked over with what looked like a tricorder. Both watched as Jim grunted and tried to stay up like an infant who was well past their bed time.

"Come on Kid, don't make me hypospray you again. Get some rest, we can't go anywhere"

The younger Mccoy put a hand on Jim's shoulder and rubbed it gently with his thumb for support. Soon enough Jim's eyes finally closed leaving the younger bones to lift up his top. All three of them gasped at the amount of cuts and bruises across Jim's back. Why hadn't he mentioned anything? "Dammit kid, I'm a doctor not a mind reader"

Spock prime watched from behind, a smile appearing on his face as he watched both doctors working together with what they had to patch up the kid. Though this Jim had been through a lot with nero and Khan, he was so similar to the Jim he lost. The jim that had fallen to the nexus whilst surveying the new model of the enterprise. Spock's eyes welled up and he found himself soon frustrated over the amount of emotion he was showing. Turning around he walked away back to the camp he had set up the previous night.

oOoOoOo

Between the two, they decided that the younger Mccoy should be called Bones, and the older Mccoy was to be called Mccoy. It would be a lot easier then trying to talk to one another or for if Jim did wake up.

"Where the hell did that hob-goblin get too"

Mccoy looked around and frowned. Turning around he looked to Bones who was finshing the patching of Jim. It took both of them to work on stopping the bleed, preventing infection and wrapping him up. Both swore at not being able to give antibiotics because of Jim's allergies. Slowly Bones nodded to Mccoy and they walked around the corner to talk leaving Jim to rest whilst the sedative was still in his body.

"I am sorry about Spock and I meeting you like this. We were studying this planet and visiting a burial site here… for our Jim"

Bones looked at Mccoy shocked. His head couldn't of shot up quicker. Their version of Jim had died… Would his Jim die the same way? Shaking his head Bones looked to Mccoy.

"If you don't mind me asking… What happened?"

Mccoy looked to Bones, obviously trying to weigh whether telling him or not was a good idea, but even so Spock said because of Nero their universe was changing compared to theirs.


End file.
